In the past, when a pathological diagnosis was carried out on the basis of a biological tissue, a pathology glass slide in which a biological tissue is fixed onto a glass slide was prepared and a doctor observed the pathology glass slide through the use of a microscope or the like.
In recent years, for the purpose of convenience, a method of generating a biological tissue image by the use of a biological tissue imaging system imaging a biological tissue on a glass slide in advance, displaying the taken image, and allowing a doctor to carry out the pathological diagnosis has been proposed (for example, see PTL 1).
In such a biological tissue imaging system, image data is generally generated by the same imaging principle as a digital camera. In the biological tissue imaging system, a method of setting plural imaging points, sequentially imaging a part of a biological tissue while slightly shifting an imaging range, and combining the taken images is used due to restrictions to the number of pixels of an image sensor or the angle of view of a lens.